


Infatuated

by puppypopcornpizza



Series: Cullen and Aedra [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypopcornpizza/pseuds/puppypopcornpizza





	

_Was this an infatuation, or did she actually feel something for him?_

Aedra repeated the words in her head as she stared at the porridge in front of her, not actually having any intention of eating it. She sat at a table with Varric and Sera, not listening to their conversation at all – was it something about the nugs roaming the training grounds?

The morning started off normal, she awoke and readied herself for the day, then made her way to the war room to discuss plans now that the Breach was closed. Everything was normal until he looked at her, when that smirk appeared on Cullen’s lips. _Why in the Maker’s name was he smirking at a meeting talking about a hole in the sky? At her?_

After he smirked at her she found it extremely difficult to focus on what he was saying due to his close proximity to her – it wasn’t intentional, he was just standing next to her as he explained something on the map to her, but she couldn’t help but steal small glances at him.

_What was wrong with her?_

This was just an infatuation, she found him attractive and she was lonely – that had to be it. Yes, their friendship was developing a lot, and she did notice the his stolen glances of her. She wanted to believe that he felt the same, that he also felt something for her, but she just couldn’t.

She snapped from her thoughts when she felt a piece of biscuit hit her in the forehead – Sera’s doing, no doubt.

“Something interesting in that bowl? You’ve been staring at it for a bit now,” Sera questioned before she took a bite of the biscuit in her hand.

Aedra lifted her gaze to Sera to see an amused expression on her face, she looked to Varric and saw that his expression matched Sera’s.

“Did I do something funny?” she raised a brow at the two of them.

They both returned their gazes to the food in front of them, Aedra watched them suspiciously but then realised why they were so amused. Across from her, Cullen had just set a bowl of porridge down and was about to sit before he glanced up at her.

“This seat isn’t taken, is it? Maker, I should have asked before–”

“No!” she said a bit too eagerly. “Cullen, it’s alright. Please sit,” she heard soft snickers from Sera and Varric beside her and felt a blush spread across her cheeks.

_Creators, Aedra. Please don’t make this worse for yourself._

Cullen sat in the chair, Aedra watched as a curl fell from its place and onto his forehead, she was happy that he didn’t notice it. He wore what looked like a thin cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, how was he not cold?

At closer inspection, she could see that his face was slightly flushed and that there were more curls than the one that fell on his forehead – maybe he was training before breakfast? He kept his gaze on the bowl as he ate, he was slightly hunched over the bowl to ensure that he didn’t mess anything when he took a bite.

“Hey Curly, you want to slow down there?” Varric chuckled when Cullen slowly lifted his head and wore a slightly confused expression on his face. He sat up straight and discreetly wiped his mouth with the palm of his hand.

“Sorry.” Aedra struggled to keep her gaze off him, she rested her elbows on the table and covered her mouth with her hand. She glanced at the fireplace, at a painting behind him, at the serving girl, at the bard, but her gaze always returned to him. She just couldn’t do anything about it.

Aedra kept her gaze on the bowl in front of her as she listened to Cullen, Varric and occasionally Sera talk about Cullen joining the Inquisition – though most of it was Varric complaining about how him and Cullen don’t talk as much as they used to, with Cullen replying that they never did speak often.

Only when she felt a small nudge to her right did she realise that she was being asked a question, but by who?

“What?” she asked, looking up from the bowl of cold porridge.

“Curly asked for your hand in marriage, he’s been on his knee this whole time.” Varric smirked and she lightly smacked the dwarf’s shoulder.

She glanced at Cullen and saw that a blush had spread across his cheeks and down his neck, she doubted it was from the training before breakfast.

“Shut up,” she said almost inaudibly, which earned another snicker from Varric and Sera.

“Wha’? You expect us to just sit around while this ‘thing’ you two have grows?” Sera joked. “No ways, Herald. I’m going to enjoy this while it lasts. Try to keep it  secret, yeah? Cassy wasn’t happy when she found out–”

“Found out what? We’re not even together yet!” Cullen blurted out and they all had their gazes on him.

Aedra had to cover her mouth due to the smile that had spread across her lips. Yet? Did that mean he actually wanted to be with her? Maybe it wasn’t all in her head and maybe he actually felt the same? But that didn’t make sense, they were friends but they argued constantly, he even told her that she irritated him at one point. Why would he want to be with a woman that annoyed him?

She had to leave, this was only going to get worse and she feared Cullen face wouldn’t return to its normal colour if she stayed and if Sera and Varric kept teasing the two of them.   

“Excuse me,” she stood from her chair and picked the bowl of porridge up. One of the families in Haven had a mabari, maybe she could give it to him?

“Oh, come on! You’re not leaving because you can’t take it, are you?” Varric spoke. “We can stop if you’d like.”

She raised a brow at the dwarf, she knew they wouldn’t stop and so did they.

“I’ll see you later.”

“Don’t get into too much trouble, you’re closing the Breach tonight so you need to be at your best.” Varric called as she made for the door.

“Don’t remind me!” she called back.

She had just made her way out of the door and towards the mabari when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to find Cullen with his bowl in his hand and the blush still on his cheeks.

“Listen about–”

“I don’t know–”

They began at the same time, Aedra laughed awkwardly and she saw Cullen bring his free hand to the back of his neck.

“You first.” They said in unison again. She saw Cullen sigh and gesture for her to speak.

“About those two, I’m really, _really_ sorry. They aren’t usually – actually they are, but that’s not my point. They’re not usually that ruthless.” she explained.

“You don’t have to apologise. I know Varric, remember? I had to endure both him _and_ Hawke.” he half joked.

“You poor thing.” she shot him a smirk which he returned.

“And about what I said,” he began. “I don’t know why I said it, but I do know that I… I-I enjoy your company. I know we bicker a lot–”

“Oh, so we’re calling it _‘bickering’_ now?” she smirked and he playfully narrowed his eyes at her.

“–but I do value… whatever this is, and if we just stay like this, I will be perfectly fine with that. Just having you around, it makes me feel better than what I’ve felt like in a long time.”

“My, commander, are you confessing your undying love to me? Where are the roses and tiny Orlesian chocolates?”

“Careful, with an attitude like that I just might.” he smirked at her once more.

“But thank you, I know I’m terrible at showing it but I do value your presence. I’m sorry if I come off as an ass most of the time.”

“And she admits it!” he laughed and she giggled as well.

“I’m being nice to you, you should be treasuring this moment.”

“Oh, I might just be.”


End file.
